How to be involved in your favorite game
by Rowling Tolkin and Riordan
Summary: I've always liked cosplaying, fire emblem and fanfiction, but I never dreamed they would all get mixed together. (In this story all characters are part of the group unless otherwise specified, they live in a house and I know the title is lame) OC x Erk
1. The beginnings

**How to read this story: **this is the story,** ^this is my sister^****,** **~this is my other sister~, ****(this is sister 3), ****{this is another sister} ****and this is my silliness.**

1. The beginnings

(OC POV)

I got out of the**(cupboard)**shower, dried myself off, put on my night-gown, (not sure why, my pajamas were clean and dry, but I had this feeling), slipped into bed, and looked around my room, checking for monsters (yeah, she's 13 and still worried about monsters)before I closed my eyes. Little did I know that I wouldn't see it again for a long time...

Hector and Sain walked through the woods, when the girl appeared on the ground, unconscious. They both had the same thought: take her home and try to help her.

Three days later…

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, a high white ceiling crisscrossed with dark brown rafters, salmon colored walls, and four other beds (that were on the floor, not the ceiling). Then the door opened, in came a man, in his twenties I guess, though he looked younger, and he had long, blond hair, a light blue robe, a white cape and was holding a bowl of soup.

"Oh good, you're awake, you must be hungry, **^for some delicious cucumber/computer slices and tomato/radio puree!"^ **He said, putting the delicious smelling soup **~in a stinky heap at the foot of my bed.~ **on the nightstand, "Did you make this?" I asked after a few bites. "No, a… a friend made it." By this time I wanted to see where I was, have a look around, "The others are going to want to see you," I sat up and he helped me out of the bed; we went down the hall and a flight of steps, into a large room, and through the dining-room door. An interesting scene was playing out inside:

A little, light purple haired, girl was cowering in the arms of a someone with short, brown hair and a bow leaning up against his chair, a small child with light blue hair was pressed up against the wall in fear and a girl, , in the corner, her hair the same color as the little boy, and a large pot lay on its side at her feet, soup everywhere, and a young, red haired man was yelling at her "You clumsy girl!" and he raised a hand, as if to hit her, but the person standing next to me crossed the room and grabbed his hand, "Raymond! Do not strike her!"

Then another someone with red hair came in, "Lucius, what's happening in-? Raven, were you going to slap Ninian?" _*smack!* _the girl, Ninian, shrank back further, sobbing, the small child, her brother maybe, came over and tried to comfort the girl, "Elliwood she… and Raven… so he…" "Kent, tell me what happened." An orange haired person started talking,

"Ninian came in with the soup, Raven's foot was outstretched, she didn't see it and tripped and well, we all know Raven so…" "I see. Nils, take your sister up to the infirmary, Rath, do we have more soup? Erk, move the pot, Florina, it's ok, you can come out now, Will, comfort Florina, Raven," he rounded on the attacker, "Go to your room! And Lucius, who's this?" seven answers:

"Of cores," "yes," "I did," "No, it's not," "alright," "Do I_ have_ to?" and "The girl Hector and Sain found." "What's her name?" "My name is Beth, if you must know, and who are all of you?"

Everyone in the room (Elliwood, Lyn, Kent, Erk, Rath, Florina, Will, Priscilla, Lucius, Guy, Serra, Mathew, Rebeca, Pent, Louise and Alexander the tactician) said their respective names and occupations/ abilities. "I see, well, now that we all know each-other, what is to be expected of me?" Elliwood blinked, "Expected of you?" "Yes, what do you need me for, why did you summon me?" Pent, who had finished eating long ago, stood, "You are to stay out of our way until we can send you back to wherever you came from," and with that, he swept out of the room, Erk right behind him, giving me an apologetic look,(I'm making there be more of a bond between them than is canon).


	2. More introductions

(Erk POV)

Louise closed the door behind her as she scanned the scene in front of her, Pent holding my arm outstretched at a higher angle than I had it before, a book open on the floor and a smoking pile of sticks.

"Pent, the girl just woke up, try to make her feel welcome, at least don't tell her she's useless here."

Her words fell on deaf ears, "a little higher, perfect! What were you saying Louise?"

She shook her head, my arm started drooping and my master wasn't paying attention anymore so I let it fall to my side, "I'll go practice in my room." I said picking up the sticks and book and crossing to the door.

(Canas POV)

I walked into the dining-room "…and that's Canas, a dark mage…" Aw, Elliwood would interrupt his speech, just to introduce me to a girl, how cute! I smiled, just to be polite, sat at the table, Rath ladled me some soup and I ate it, noticing some on the floor, _hmm, probably has something to do with Raven's attitude, _I thought, remembering our encounter on my way down the stairs.

(Beth POV)

After Elliwood introduced Canas, two other people came in, "… oh, and this is Hector and Sain, anyway, as I was saying, axes are strong against lances, lances are strong against swords and swords are strong against axes, just like magic, dark beats anima, anima beats light and light beats dark."

"Elliwood, who's this?"

"You, of all people, should know, Hector, _ you_ saved her!" Elliwood replied.


	3. The (rather cliche) discovery

Three days after that I could remember who almost everyone was! (I say 'almost' because I kept forgetting Louise's name)

(Beth POV)

We were all sitting at the table, well, all except Raven, he had been sent to his room, again. Lyndis came in and said, "were almost there, and Florina says Huey's a little air-sick, so we've got to finish eating fast."

I now had so many questions, "who's Huey?"

"Florina's Pegasus,"

"I thought Pegasi couldn't get air-sick, wait, air-sick?"

Everyone looked at Lucius, "you didn't_ tell_ her?" Kent asked.

"I never got around to it," the light mage said defensively, "and besides, she was bound to find out some day."

Just then Raven came in, "just thought you'd want to know, we'll be landing in ten minutes,"

Now I was thoroughly confused, "landing?" It seemed everyone but me knew what was happening, luckily Sain was sitting next to me and said that this was a flying house and not to think about it too much or you would get nauseous, "…trust me, I know."

"From experience." Kent finished sarcastically.

Suddenly the whole house shuddered,

"Were there!" Hector said and everyone stood and went out into the living-room, sat on the benches and waited. I asked what they were waiting for and they said the tactician, so five minutes later, I knocked on the door, when there was no answer, I tried the handle, the door swung in, and there, on the floor, was the tactician whom I had grown to love.

He was lying there, barely breathing, unable to call for help, and across his back, was a long, deep gash; I knelt beside him, called for Serra, then started talking in a soothing voice, saying comforting words I couldn't hear over the footsteps on the stairs.

(Priscilla POV)

"What did you see right before you passed out?"

"I…I remember, light then dark, then pain, and then I knew nothing until I woke up here."

I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"How is he?" Elliwood asked softly.

"He's going to live, but he'll be stuck in bed for a month at least, and I can't figure out what happened."


End file.
